Dr. Marisa Kendall
Dr. Marisa Kendall is a major supporting protagonist of the 1980 natural horror/monster film Alligator. She is a herpetologist, who worked at a university in the city where her childhood pet alligator, Ramon, began his reign of terror in the film. Background Little is known of Kendall's past, other than she had a talkative mother and an animal-hating father. One time, at a tourist attraction in florida, Kendall saw an alligator attack a man, being fascinated at the animals power and not disturbed by the blood. She grew up into a herpetologist and the leading authority on the subject of reptile and amphibian life, taking a teaching job at the university of her city. Alligator Dr. Marisa Kendall made her debut in the film at the university where she worked, telling Detecitive David Madison that an alligator could not survive in the sewer, despite his claim of eye contact with a huge one there. Allowing Madison to leave with the book she wrote about alligators, Kendall told Chief Clark that there was no animal she could think of that would be the size of the creature Madison saw. She was later interviewed on TV about the giant alligator Madison saw after photographic proof is found, saying again that it couldn't be very large. During Madison's operation to kill the alligator, which was, unknown to her, Kendall's childhood pet, Ramon, she appeared at Chief Clark's request to help predict how the beast would behave. The operation came up empty, with the alligator later busting through concrete and ravaging the city. Kendall arrived on the scene and told Clark and Madison that it would head for water to rest after using so much energy. The next day, Kendall was shocked to find out the alligator's size, telling Madison that it should be anywhere from 30 to 40 feet long. After Colonel Brock, a professional big-game hunter and tracker with world-wide success, arrived and relieved Madison of the hunt, Kendall shook his hand after pointing out that Madison was not at fault for the alligator being on the loose. She later agreeded to help Madison confirm a theory about the alligator, with them finding out that Slade Pharmaceudical was responsible for its size, and later being informed that the mayor had Madison fired. Still deciding to help him, however, they managed to find the alliagator's nest in the sewer, with Kendall sure he would come back there if he could. She went to madison's apartment with him, where they acted on their chemistry by having sex, before going out to supper. At the cafe, they were informed that Brock was killed by alliagtor, before Madison hurt Kendall's feelings with his touchy attitude, and she left and went home. Later, she greeted Madison when he came to her house and, inviting him into her room, where she forgave him and agreed to help him with the hunt further. The next day, they headed for the canal, where Kendall correctly predicted the alligator would go, before heading to Slade mansion, where Ramon had killed him, his son-in-law, and the mayor, amoung others. As they realized the alligator was heading into the sewer, Kendall and Madison headed for his nest, with Kendall going to make sure Madison's escape root was clear. She arrived to find a car on that manhole, so she forced her way in and drove it aside in just enough time, allowing Madison to escape as his bomb exploded and blew Ramon to pieces. Later, they stood over the manhole and lamented the nightmare's end. Personality Dr. Marisa Kendall is a very kind and soft woman, showing a sense of humor. She and David Madison, her boyfriend, didn't immediately click, but fell in love and care for each other very much. Skills Kendall is a very knowledgeable herpetologist, enough that she is the leading authority on the subject in her area. She showed to be an expert on alligators especially in the film, and showed to be able to handle and milk venomous snakes, like rattlesnakes without incident, even when talking to others. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Alive